<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farm 451 by WotanAnubis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605315">Farm 451</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis'>WotanAnubis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Cows, F/F, F/M, Hucow, Hucow Transformation, Lactation Kink, Milk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Shameless Smut, Transformation, male to female transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a young man decides to join his girlfriend in her unusual home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Farm 451</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dan pulled up in the empty parking lot before Farm 451. That wasn't its real name. Its real name was The HCTS Rehousing and Medical Center 451 or something like that. But only bureaucrats filling out forms bothered with that name. To normal people, it was Farm 451.</p>
<p>Dan walked down the parking lot's asphalt, painfully aware of how loud his footsteps seemed in the silence. Aware, also, of his heartbeat, which beat uncomfortably fast right at the moment.</p>
<p>From the front, Farm 451 looked very much like a huge, concrete block of a building and a whole lot of chainlink fence. The thing looked like it had been built in a hurry by people who wanted something solid and decent and didn't care what it looked like. Which was exactly what happened. The Farms had been built when it seemed like the contagion had spun wildly out of control and only the most desperate of quarantines might help contain it again.</p>
<p>Walking through the entrance of the imposing concrete structure, Dan entered a lobby that was very corporate bland. Not unpleasant, exactly, but not very inspiring either. A few plants and some cheap paintings tried and failed to stamp any kind of personality on the place. Behind a counter, a clearly bored receptionist leafed through a magazine of some kind without much interest.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Dan said, flashing his friendliest smile.</p>
<p>The receptionist didn't quite manage to hide her surprise when she looked up from her magazine. "Oh, uh, good afternoon," she said. "Can I help you?"</p>
<p>"I'm here to, uh, visit someone," Dan said. Well, that was true.</p>
<p>"You are?" said the receptionist. "I mean, sure, of course, let me just check here for a moment."</p>
<p>The receptionist put her magazine away and turned towards her ancient computer. Her fingers flashed across the keyboard.</p>
<p>"Name?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Daniel Carpenter," Dan replied, feeling oddly as though he was lying.</p>
<p>"And you're here to see...?" the receptionist asked.</p>
<p>"Samantha Price."</p>
<p>"Huh, well, look at that. You're on the list," said the receptionist.</p>
<p>"I know," Dan said coldly.</p>
<p>"Sorry," said the receptionist. "It's just, we don't get a lot of <i>approved</i> visitors, if you know what I mean. Mostly it's, uhm, well, you know... thrill-seekers, if you get my meaning. And some radicals, of course."</p>
<p>"I'm not sure I do," said Dan. "Get your meaning, I mean."</p>
<p>"Oh, well, never mind," said the receptionist. "You can go on in. Uhm... visitor's room 1 is available, just follow the signs. I'm sure Samantha will be with you momentarily."</p>
<p>"She usually is," Dan agreed.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Samantha was actually with him after about fifteen agonisingly long minutes. Visitor's room 1 was just as blandly uninspired as the lobby. The room contained a very functional table, two very functional chair, and one very functional bed. The relentless beige of the walls was broken only by a painting of a medieval windmill rising above a quiet pasture.<p>Dan should've been bored. Instead he was practically vibrating in his chair. His heart hammered in his chest, his palms felt sweaty, and his body felt like it could instinctively decide to flee at any moment. He pushed down those feelings as best he could, though. He'd made his choice and his wasn't about to let his anxiety change it.</p>
<p>Finally, the door opposite the one Dan had come in by opened and Samantha came in. Once upon a time, about two years ago now, she had been tall and slender. Her skin had been incredibly pale and her long hair incredibly black. She'd always preferred baggy black clothes that hid what few curves she did have. She'd never pretended to be a man, but she could've easily passed for one, if she'd ever felt like it.</p>
<p>Samantha was still tall. Her skin was still incredibly pale and her long hair incredibly black. She'd stopped wearing clothes, though, proudly displaying her full-figured body. Her breasts were round and heavy, beads of milk clinging to her nipples, her hips wide and fertile, her gleaming pussy covered with thick black curls. Here and there, the paleness of her skin was interrupted by irregularly shaped black spots. A small, fuzzy-tipped tail had grown from the base of her spine, and tiny horns grew out of her hair. The only thing she did wear was a black collar with a cow-bell attached.</p>
<p>Still, there was one thing the new hucow Samantha had in common with the old human Samantha. There was a look in her eyes which suggested that all of life was a joke and she was the only one who knew the punchline.</p>
<p>"Sorry to keep you waiting," Samantha said, sitting down in the other chair. "But I was in the middle of eating out Anjuli, you know?"</p>
<p>Dan forced a smile. He knew that it was foolish to expect faithfulness from a hucow - especially one he only saw for a few minutes once every other week or so -, but she could have at least tried not to be so blatant about.</p>
<p>"So everything's going fine?" Dan asked.</p>
<p>"Herd's the herd," Samantha replied. "You know how it is."</p>
<p>"I guess," said Dan.</p>
<p>"How're you doing?" Samantha asked. "Still chained to that shitty desk job?"</p>
<p>"I'm going to quit," said Dan.</p>
<p>"Sure," Samantha said, with that same old unnerving smile. "You were already going to quit back when I was still human."</p>
<p>"I mean it this time," Dan said.</p>
<p>"OK. Fine. If you say so."</p>
<p>Samantha slouched slightly in her chair and spread her legs. One mostly pale and partially black hand moved through her thick bush and started gliding back and forth across her glistening folds. With the other, she started gently massaging her thick udders, spraying her tainted milk across the table.</p>
<p>Dan felt the blood rush into his cock as he watched his hucow girlfriend's brazen lewdness. He shifted in his chair, trying to move his pants so they didn't pinch his hardening dick.</p>
<p>"Alright, enough with the pleasantries," Samantha breathed, her dark eyes seeming to grow darker still with lust. "Anjuli didn't have time to make me come before I had to go see you. I hope you're in the mood to make it up to me."</p>
<p>His cock definitely was, Dan considered. And normally the rest of him would be as well. So far every one of his visits to Farm 451 had ended up in bed. But not this time. Well, maybe this time as well. But not right now.</p>
<p>Dan ran his fingers through the puddles of warm, fresh milk Samantha had spilled across the table. He raised his hand and watched the pure, tainted white droplets cling to his fingertips.</p>
<p>Dan was somewhere in his late twenties. Not exactly fit, but well-built for someone who spent most of his time in a chair. He'd always been slightly shorter than Samantha - a fact his friends in university had constantly made fun of. His blue eyes were unusually bright, and his blonde hair was anything between short and medium length depending on when he'd last gone to the hairdresser. At the moment, his hair was pretty short again. He'd never been able to grow a real beard, but he also couldn't really be bothered to shave regularly, so his chin was covered in permanent stubble.</p>
<p>And now none of that mattered any more.</p>
<p>Dan licked a single drop of Samantha's unfiltered milk from his fingers, tasted its warm sweetness on his tongue and imagined he'd felt it spread its warm glow all through his body as he swallowed it.</p>
<p>There. Done. He was a hucow.</p>
<p>From the outside nothing seemed very different. He'd only swallowed a single drop of hucow milk, after all. The full transformation was months away. But it would happen, no matter what. There was no stopping it, no reversing it.</p>
<p>He was a hucow.</p>
<p>Samantha smiled darkly. Dan would've liked it if she'd shown the least little bit of shock or surprise, but instead she just looked knowing. As usual.</p>
<p>"About time," Samantha said. She squeezed her full hucow udders with both hands, spraying twin fountains of delicious milk all over the table and Dan's clothes. "But I have so much more for you, if you want it."</p>
<p>Samantha shoved her chair back, all the while running her hands all over her black-and-white udders, spilling her hucow milk every except where Dan really wanted it.</p>
<p>Dan got up and rushed over to sit in Samantha's lap. The heat and softness of her curvaceous body was soothing, even as the sight of her thick breasts excited him. He felt Samantha's soft arms embrace him and press his face against her full udders.</p>
<p>Dan eagerly clamped his mouth against one of Samantha's nipples and felt a thrill of delight run through his body as her hucow milk flowed into his mouth. The sweet, pure taste was intoxicating and he swallowed it eagerly. He suckled greedily on Samantha's chest, drinking the endless stream of milk that flowed from her breasts, his tongue dancing against her bare skin to lap up every last drop he could.</p>
<p>A single drop of unfiltered hucow milk was enough to start long, slow, unstoppable, and irreversible transformation. But now Dan was drinking a whole river of that warm, sweet milk.</p>
<p>Dan started clawing at his clothes. He'd never noticed how much the fabric chafed against his skin. Or he had noticed, but he'd just ignored it as just another everyday irritant. But now it became unbearable. His body felt trapped in a prison made of his own garments that rubbed against his body like sandpaper.</p>
<p>He squirmed in Samantha's embrace. He wanted to rid himself of his irritating, detestable clothes, but doing so would mean he might have to spend a few moment not drinking her delicious hucow milk. It was maddening. Pretty soon, he know, the wretched stuff clinging to his body would become just too much to bear and strip out of them, but for now...</p>
<p>Samantha must have sensed his changing mood somehow. With the delightful noise of fabric coming apart, the hucow grabbed Dan's shirt and tore it apart as though it was so much wet tissue paper. His undershirt followed just as easily, but then Samantha couldn't help but tell him something horrible.</p>
<p>"Look, I can't take off your pants when you're sitting in my lap like this."</p>
<p>Dan reluctantly pulled himself away from the hucow's chest, rivulets of milk trickling down his smooth chin. Part of him wanted to blame her for being the bearer of such bad news.</p>
<p>"Right, right," he muttered.</p>
<p>Dan got up and struggled out of the rest of his clothes. He flung them all aside with as much brute force as he could muster. He didn't pay attention to where any of it landed, because it wasn't like he was ever going to retrieve the damn things and put them back on again.</p>
<p>Now gorgeously naked, he draped himself in Samantha's lap again. The feeling of his naked body against her naked body was overwhelming. Even though he and Samantha had been naked together many times before, there was a sudden sense of intimacy that he'd never felt before. As though through bare skin on bare skin they shared something more than mere body heat.</p>
<p>It was something to worry about later, though. Right now, the most important thing was to get back to drinking his hucow girlfriend's milk. He eagerly kissed one of Samantha's udders, clamping his lips against her soft skin and tasting her on his tongue again.</p>
<p>With every mouthful of hucow milk, Dan felt Samantha's warmth spread further and further through his naked body until it seemed as though he was aglow with an inner, milky, heat. The pure white glow seemed to manifest especially in his chest, where it tingled strangely, but not unpleasantly.</p>
<p>Finally, he felt it. As he drank down yet another mouthful of milk from Samantha's bountiful breasts, he felt a few beads of milk form on his own nipples. He tore himself from his girlfriend's tits to look down at himself. His nipples had definitely grown puffier, and drops of milk clung to them. His chest, too, didn't seem so flat as it once had.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Samantha whispered. "You knew this would happen."</p>
<p>"I'm not worried," Dan said, which wasn't a total lie. "Just... surprised, is all."</p>
<p>Dan hesitantly caressed his swelling chest. He could feel his growing curves fill out in his palm. Within what seemed like mere seconds, his growing breasts were as big as Samantha's had been back when she'd still been human. Which was, admittedly, very modest. But Dan's breasts didn't stay modest. They grew and grew as Samantha's milk ravaged his body and forced him to start producing his own milk.</p>
<p>Dan gave one of his growing breasts a single, experimental squeeze. Fresh milk sprayed from his nipple, splattering all over Samantha black-and-white skin. He moaned at the sudden shock of pleasure that ran through him. Squeezing the milk from his still-growing udder had almost felt like the blissful release from his cock.</p>
<p>Speaking of which...</p>
<p>While he continued to caress his growing breasts with one hand, Dan reached down to his dick with the other. He was still as hard as he'd been when he'd seen Samantha spread her legs for him. Maybe even harder. And yet, he also felt his manhood shrink in his hand.</p>
<p>He'd... feared this part. Above all other considerations, this might have been the biggest stumbling block of all. And yet, now that the moment was here, there wasn't the faintest hint of fear of dismay. He felt his achingly hard penis getting smaller and smaller. He felt his balls shrink away and retreat back into his body. It wasn't painful. It didn't even feel weird. It felt... <i>right</i>... that his cock shrank into a clitoris. That his testes moved back into his body where they'd turn into ovaries.</p>
<p>Dan carefully moved his hand in between his legs. A sudden surge of pleasure rushed through him. Yep, he thought as a uncontrolled moan spilled from his lips, that was definitely his new clit.</p>
<p>His questing fingertips found his new, gleaming, and sensitive folds. Dan carefully inched an exploratory finger forward and moaned again when the digit easily slipped into his wet pussy.</p>
<p>Dan looked up into Samantha's lustful eyes, noted the strange smile on her lips, and gave her a confident grin. He bore up, pressing his growing breasts against the hucow's massive udders. Sure, Samantha's tits were still bigger than his own, but he felt confident that his boobs still had some growing to do.</p>
<p>"Aren't you curious?" Samantha asked.</p>
<p>Dan blinked. "About what?"</p>
<p>Samantha managed to squeeze a hand between their pressed-together udders and came up from those soft mounds wet with milk.</p>
<p>"About how you taste, of course," she said sweetly.</p>
<p>The moment she'd said it, he had to know. He was pretty sure his own milk couldn't possibly taste as good as Samantha's what with her having been a hucow for years already, but he wouldn't know it until he tried.</p>
<p>While he was in Samantha's lap there wasn't enough room for him to drink his own milk, so Dan got up and leaned back against the table, incidentally displaying his new changed body this his hucow girlfriend.</p>
<p>"Oh, you have the cutest little pussy," Samantha cooed. "Promise me I'll be the first to go down on you."</p>
<p>"Uh, sure," said Dan, not really concerned with his new pussy right now.</p>
<p>Dan caressed his udders, huge, and warm, and soft, and full of hucow milk. He brought up his right breast and leaned forward until his mouth closed around his leaky nipple.</p>
<p>His mouth filled instantly with milk. The taste was warm, and sweet, and delicious, and gulped it down as eagerly as he had Samantha's. After only a few swallows, he could feel the warmth of own milk mingle with Samantha's somewhere deep inside his own body where it turned into a fierce heat.</p>
<p>"Did you know," Samantha remarked idly. "That drinking your own huwcow milk is even more efficient that drinking some other hucow's milk? Not that it really matters with how you've been drinking."</p>
<p>She hadn't, and she didn't really care. She'd already grown a pair of thick, gorgeous udders that made delicious milk and now had a pussy that'd been declared as very cute by someone whose opinion she trusted. Maybe drinking her own milk would give her her cow horns and cow tail now rather than a few days from now, but that didn't really matter to her either. Not as much drinking her own milk.</p>
<p>Still though... she couldn't help but wonder if...</p>
<p>She brought up her other tit and, rubbing and squeezing and spilling milk all over the place, managed to get both of her nipples in her mouth at once. She suckled on her twin udders eagerly, feeling the warmth of those twin rivers flowing down her throat transform into deliciously aroused heat. As she drank and drank from herself, she felt her excitement trickle from her pussy.</p>
<p>She hadn't had enough milk. She might never have had enough milk. But with her lips clamped onto both her udders and milk flowing endlessly across her tongue, she did, eventually have to come up for air. So she let her still-growing boobs flop out of her mouth.</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <b>"Mmmooooooooo."</b>
  </i>
</p>
<p>Samantha laughed and clapped her hands. "It's done. You're a true hucow. Oh, I'm so proud of you."</p>
<p>"Moo?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Nah, don't worry about the horns and tail, you'll get them..."</p>
<p>Samantha frowned, and patted the new hucow's blonde hair. Then she smiled.</p>
<p>"Alright, so you have horns down there already. I imagine they'll have grown big enough to see during the night. The tail... day after tomorrow, maybe."</p>
<p>"Moooo?" she asked.</p>
<p>Samantha shrugged. "Don't know. Not every hucow grows cow-spots. You might, you might not. I wouldn't worry about it."</p>
<p>Samantha got up from her chair and pulled the new hucow into a warm embrace. She melted in Samantha's arms, blissfully resting her head against her girlfriend's... no, her herd-mate's udders.</p>
<p>"Moo," she breathed, content.</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a few minutes that might as well have been a few hours. Naked, full-figured, sharing the heat of their bodies, simply enjoying feeling each other so closely. She knew, now, that she would never, ever, be alone again.</p>
<p>"Come on," Samantha whispered. "I'll introduce you to the rest of the herd."</p>
<p>She nodded. "Moo."</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * * * *</p>
</div>Chief Medical Officer Diane Wilton, the woman who was, according the all the paperwork, the one in charge of The Human/Cow Transformation Syndrome Rehousing and Medical Center 451, looked up irritably from her computer when there was a knock on the door to her office.<p>"Yes?" she snapped.</p>
<p>One of the supervisors entered sheepishly. The look on her face told Diane everything she needed to know.</p>
<p>"It's happened again, has it?" Diane demanded.</p>
<p>The supervisor nodded mutely.</p>
<p>Diane sighed. This, technically, was not a prison. The hucow inhabitants were officially considered residents. And by now everybody knew that HCTS only spread through unfiltered hucow milk. So the people at the top had officially ruled that there was absolutely no risk involved in letting the residents receive visitors.</p>
<p>And then the official ruling came up against reality, and reality won every time.</p>
<p>"Alright, I'll update the files," Diane said. "What's her name?"</p>
<p>"Uhh... Daniel Carpenter."</p>
<p>"I see," said Diane. "Well then, I guess I'll wait until she's stopped mooing to ask her her real name. Anything else?"</p>
<p>"No," said the supervisor. "Well, except that Monique-"</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm aware of the Monique situation, thank you," said Diane. "You can go."</p>
<p>The supervisor sagged with relief, and hurried out quickly. Diane sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Another hucow in the herd. Two more and the official guidelines mandated that the Center expand the pastures and build another barn. That is... provide the hucow residents with more of the accommodations necessary to maintain their quality of life.</p>
<p>Ah, well.</p>
<p>Just another day at Farm 451.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>